


Beautiful Stanley and Strong Lefou

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Genderfluid Character, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou has never been on the giving end of sex before. Stanley happily fixes this





	Beautiful Stanley and Strong Lefou

In the few times he had any sexual contact with another person; Lefou had never been the one in charge of what they did. He was mounted, he gave handjobs, and he gave blowjobs; but he had never been able to mount someone else or even receive a handjob. “Look at you, Lefou! You’re much too small and fat to do it right. Be glad you’re even having sex at all!”

Stanley changed that. Stanley saw no reason why two people could not share in sexual pleasure and change positions when they want to. “Those people were selfish, Lefou. I would never use you like that,” he whispered into his ear one night, hugging Lefou close to his chest.

“I don’t know…”

“Mon cher, let me prove it to you tomorrow night.”

Lefou raised an eyebrow at that, turning to face Stanley now. “Oui?”

“Oui,” Stanley purred.

***

Stanley kept his word. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Lefou whispered. He sat at the edge of their bed, his shirt off and his breeches untied and partially open. He smiled down at Stanley, enjoying the way the other blushed at his words. “My beautiful Stanley…”

The young man was knelt between Lefou’s spread legs. He wore light makeup to avoid having it smeared all over their bed, the only heavy application being the pink lipstick on his lips. His hair was not done up in his curling style, instead kept in a simple ponytail with a lavender ribbon. He wore a pair of lacy undergarments, his erection making the material strain to its limit to keep it in check. He wore his leather stays, the material allowing him some form of movement while still holding him up and lightly shaping his body. 

His orange scarf was tied around his eyes. His wrists were tied to his thighs, fingers at a distance that he could not brush them against his penis for relief.

Lefou lazily pulled his erection free, stroking himself into full hardness. “Show me what your pretty mouth can do, ma cherie.” He smiled at the way Stanley’s body shivered at his choice in words.

Stanley shifted carefully forward on his knees. His nostrils flared briefly, catching the smell of Lefou’s arousal. He nuzzled Lefou’s cock with his cheek, turning his head to press his lips to the side of it. He breathed hot against the organ, a soft sigh slipping from his mouth.

He took Lefou into his mouth then. He sucked on the head first, swirling his tongue around it. He smiled at the sounds this drew from Lefou and he pulled back, letting the head slip from his mouth.

“Tease!” Lefou panted. He watched the way Stanley smiled, enjoying himself as he pressed kisses to Lefou’s inner thighs, leaving lipstick marks as he went. 

He ran his tongue over his lips and then reached out. He took a firm hold of the hair at the back of Stanley’s head, staying close to the base, and he pulled just enough to draw a gasp of surprise from him. “If you’re going to misbehave...I’ll have to take charge. Is that what you need?”

Stanley was too aroused to form any words. He could only nod his head, whimpering as Lefou gave his hair another warning tug back. “Oui…” he breathed.

He was pulled in close, opening his mouth to take what Lefou wanted to give to him. He took half of his cock in one go, moaning loudly as he started to suck. He ran his tongue along the underside, mewling as Lefou loosened his grip and started to run his fingers through his hair instead. 

He mentally thanked God that he had told Lefou about his love of having his hair played with. The man continued to run his fingers through his hair as he pushed himself further down his erection, burying his nose in soft curly hairs. 

“Oh God…” Lefou whispered. He covered his mouth with his free hand, gripping onto Stanley’s hair as he started to bob up and down his cock. “Stanley…”

He choked a few times on Lefou’s cock before his throat finally adjusted. A thin line of saliva fell from his lips, landing on the floor. He could feel himself entering a kind of blissed state, focused solely on the dick in his mouth and the hand in his hair. Nothing else mattered at this moment but these two things. 

It was why he was not prepared for Lefou to pull his cock from his mouth. He whimpered, leaning forward blindly to try and find it. “Please…” he panted.

Lefou pressed a finger to Stanley’s lips to stop him from begging further. He then slid this finger up, removing the blindfold to look into hazy dark eyes. “I want to finish properly on the bed,” he said.

Stanley nodded, holding still as his wrists were untied. He grunted as he stood up, hissing a little at the sensation of pins and needles in his knees. He knew that his lipstick was an absolute mess, smeared all over Lefou and his face.

“Let me take off your clothes, ma cherie,” Lefou said. He smiled as he pulled Stanley a little closer, reaching up to work on undoing the laces of his stays.

Stanley’s heart was still hammering in his chest and he lifted up his arms, placing his hands on the back of his head. His hair had almost completely come out of his ribbon and he simply pulled it off, hair brushing against his cheeks once freed. He watched as Lefou removed his stays, revealing a strong muscular body beneath the more genteel clothing. 

“Spread your legs a bit,” Lefou directed.

“Oui,” Stanley whispered, parting his legs as told. His eyes fluttered as Lefou pulled down his panties, his cock smearing pre onto the lace material. “I love you…” 

Lefou smiled up at him, shifting further onto the bed to let Stanley climb up after him. “I love you too, beloved. How do you wish me to do it?”

“I want to look at you.” Stanley watched as Lefou moved over accordingly and he laid down on his back, resting his head against the headboard. He watched as Lefou looked for the oil, biting his lip in anticipation as the vial was uncorked. “Lefou,” he whispered.

“Easy now…” Lefou cooed. He pressed one oil slick finger against his entrance, teasing it as he let his finger circle it. He laughed as Stanley let out a whine and he pushed inside of him.

He was forced to grab onto the headboard to control his hands and steady himself as Lefou fucked him with his fingers. “Merde!”

“Bad?” Lefou asked, pausing his insertion of a second finger.

Stanley shook his head, grunting a little as he tried not to push himself down onto his fingers. “Wonderful!” He let out a loud cry as the second finger was added. A third finger left him throwing his head back, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. “Please! Please, I need you,” he whimpered.

Lefou carefully pulled his fingers out of him. He then used more oil for his erection, shifting so that the head was pressed against the well lubricated hole. “Ready?”

He threw his arms around Lefou’s neck, nodding his head in desperation. He bit his lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood as Lefou filled him. He let Lefou thrust into him, waiting to understand his rhythm before he started to roll his hips in time with him. 

He held onto his lover’s hips tightly, locking eyes with Stanley as he fucked into him. The way he made the taller man’s muscular body rock with each thrust turned him on more than the fucking itself and he smiled down at him. He let go of one hip and took hold of Stanley’s previously ignored erection. “Together,” he panted.

“Together,” Stanley agreed. He smiled up at him, keeping a firm hold on his neck, mindful not to choke him. He could feel himself getting closer to orgasm and he mewled, struggling to keep himself in control.

“Almost...almost…” Lefou hissed. He let out a weak cry before pulling out of Stanley just before he came, his and Stanley’s orgasms making a mess on the latter’s heaving chest and abdomen.

Both men needed to take a moment and focus on breathing before they could do anything else. Stanley was certain that his legs would never work again and he mewled as Lefou seemed to get himself in control first, slipping off the bed. “Don’t leave me,” he begged.

“I’m just getting something to clean you up, mon cher. I’ll be back,” Lefou promised. 

Stanley sighed as he allowed his body to relax. He smiled up at the ceiling, his heart finally slowing to a normal beat instead of its rapid hammering. He turned his head when he heard Lefou returning and he smiled weakly.

He used a wet rag to clean the semen off. His cheeks burned at the sight of water on Stanley’s chest but he focused on the task at hand. When finished he lightly tossed the rag away, flopping down beside his lover.

The blanket was pulled up to cover both of their bodies and they curled into each other, exchanging soft and chaste kisses as sleep started to drag them away. 

Stanley rested his chin on top of Lefou’s head as the other nuzzled against his neck. “Je t’aime, mon amour,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

“Je t’aime, mon bel amour,” Lefou whispered back, finally falling asleep in Stanley’s arms.


End file.
